


It's A Match!

by chokeprildemon



Series: You've Got A Match! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I tried writing crack fic, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, TinderAU, kei is tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Kuroo, 22University of Tokyo20 miles awayI call myself Kuro, but you can call me tonight





	It's A Match!

Life is an endless boring cycle and as cliche as it sounds, Tsukishima Kei is not a people person; he tends to judge and would rather be by himself. He didn’t have any thoughts of dating anyone nor did he want to be involved in any type of relationship. But he sure loves to play sometimes; looking at hot guys on Tinder was one of the places that he could do so without being attached to anyone.

On his day off from work, after just finishing his evening class, Tsukishima is sitting leisurely on his couch, the television showing god knows what shitty show. Tsukishima’s attention wasn’t on it anyway. He was on Tinder, he was bored, well again. Mostly he was just swiping to the left, not interested in the many of them. He has high standards for men after all.

Tsukishima stopped at this one guy’s profile, he has oddly attractive wild hair, well-built muscles especially his biceps, wide chest, strong jawline, sharp eyes and clean side profile.

                  ** _Kuroo, 22_**

  ** _University of Tokyo_**

 **** **_20 miles away_ **

**_I call myself Kuro, but you can call me tonight_ **

 

He snorted at the description, clicking to see more of this Kuroo guy’s [pictures](https://twitter.com/ryonello/status/855784833661902848). He was holding a dart in the first picture, the dart stuck to the board with a paper on it saying **_“Your Heart”_ ** and the last picture was of Kuroo smugly smiling to the camera.

Tsukishima is laughing his ass off at the pictures and this guy’s bio. He has never laughed that much and before he knows it, his fingers accidentally swiped to the right.

 “Oh shit, did I just swipe…” he curses under his breath

He waited for a few minutes, no notifications. Tsukishima was restless and anxious because he never swiped right before. The waiting goes on for one hour, still nothing. Eventually he got bored and decided to take a shower, make himself dinner and finish his report.

 “That was nothing, I guess”

Few days pass. Tsukishima wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and thirsty. He casually walks to the fridge, took out a glass from the cabinet and pours himself a glass of water, the weather is getting to him today. He walked back to the bed with the water.

His mobile phone lights up, a chat notification came up.

 

_[Fri, 2.08AM] Kuroo: Sorry babe, u up?_

_[Fri, 2.08AM] Kuroo: I had exams before. Didn’t see your notifs_

Tsukishima almost choked on his water, he put his glass of water down. Looking at his phone screen, frowning.

 ' _Should I reply to this?’_ he thought to himself

His phone lights up again.

 

_[Fri, 2.10AM] Kuroo: Babe, u there?_

 

“Excuse me???” Tsukishima sighed to himself, heavily.

 

_[Fri, 2.11AM] Tsukishima: Babe??_

_[_ _Fri, 2.11 AM] Kuroo: Yes babe?_

_[Fri, 2.12AM] Tsukishima: Stop that_

_[Fri, 2.12AM] Tsukishima: And who tf is your babe??_

_[Fri, 2.13AM] Kuroo: Aw, don’t talk to me like that moonshine. I love you <3_

_[Fri, 2.13AM] Tsukishima: … are you high?_

_[Fri, 2.14AM] Kuroo: hIGH ON LOVE_

_[Fri, 2.14AM] Tsukishima: K bye_

_[Fri, 2.15AM] Kuroo: Aww c’mon, besides you liked me_

_[Fri, 2.17AM] Tsukishima: That was a mistake_

_[Fri, 2.18AM] Kuroo: :(_

_[Fri, 2.18AM] Tsukishima: Sorry_

_[Fri, 2.18AM] Kuroo: It’s okay love~_

_[Fri, 2.19AM] Kuroo: But I need your name, for science._

_[Fri, 2.19AM] Tsukishima: Pft, yeah right_

_[Fri, 2.19AM] Kuroo: Please?_

_[Fri, 2.20AM] Tsukishima: Tsukishima._

_[Fri, 2.21AM] Kuroo: Aww hell yeah!_

_[Fri, 2.21AM] Kuroo: You can call me Kuroo btw_

_[Fri, 2.22AM] Tsukishima: Sure_

_[Fri, 2.22AM] Kuroo: So are u a student?_

_[Fri, 2.23AM] Tsukishima: Yeah_

_[Fri, 2.23AM] Kuroo: Where?_

_[Fri, 2.24AM] Tsukishima: Tokyo_

_[Fri, 2.24AM] Kuroo: hoLY SHIT I’M AT TOKYO TOO_

_[Fri, 2.25AM] Tsukishima: Yeah… so?_

_[Fri, 2.25AM] Kuroo: TSUKKI WE CAN MEET UP SOMETIMES_

_[Fri, 2.25AM] Tsukishima: Erm. Isnt that still too early?_

_[Fri, 2.26AM] Kuroo: Oh you’re not good with this?_

_[Fri. 2.26AM] Tsukishima: Kinda_

_[Fri, 2.26AM] Kuroo: Aw its okay babe I gotchu <3_

_[Fri, 2.27AM] Tsukishima: Stop that_

_[Fri, 2.27AM] Kuroo: What?_

_[Fri, 2.27AM] Tsukishima: The babe thingy_

_[Fri, 2.28AM] Kuroo: Okay can I call you Tsukki instead?_

_[Fri, 2.28AM] Tsukishima: Whatever._

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo continue texting about all sorts of thing including their interests. Kuroo is very fond of animals especially cats and kitten, Tsukishima is not surprised though.

 

_[Fri, 6.30AM] Kuroo: Hey Tsukki_

_[Fri, 6.30AM] Tsukishima: Go to bed Kuroo_

_[Fri. 6.31AM] Kuroo: Can I text you again?_

 

Tsukishima was feeling butterflies -- he thought it was strange, but the good kind.

 

_[Fri, 6.32AM] Tsukishima: Sure_

_[Fri, 6.32AM] Kuroo: YOU’RE THE BOMB_

_[Fri, 6.33AM] Tsukishima: And you will die_

_[Fri, 6.33AM] Kuroo: If its you, I’d be willing to~_

_[Fri, 6.34AM] Tsukishima: Smooth_

_[Fri, 6.34AM] Kuroo: *gun fingers*_

 

Tsukishima chuckles.

 

_[Fri, 6.35AM] Tsukishima: Good night Kuroo_

_[Fri, 6.35AM] Kuroo: Nighty night <3_

 

By the time they were saying goodbye for bed, it was already dawn and Tsukishima never expected them to be texting that long.

 _'_ _Whatever, that was good I guess’_

 He thought to himself and drifted into his slumber again. Little does he know, his boring life might have a little spark of joy later.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with my fav boys on earth.  
> This fic is inspired by a fanart from ryonello.  
> Altered Kuroo's age to match Tsukki's timeline as a college student  
> Noah is my co-creator, we brainstormed the ideas in our gc few months ago.  
> I need to sell my kidney and give the money to Miranda and Ysa for beta-ing this again.
> 
> Tell me what do you think about this fic in the comments!


End file.
